Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter generally relates to polymeric containers and techniques for forming polymeric containers and the like. Particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a polymeric containers and techniques to reduce or prevent aesthetic damage due to surface contact.
Description of Related Art
Polymeric containers, such as bottles, are widely used for a variety of purposes. Such polymeric containers can be provided with various features to enhance performance and life span. For example, polymeric containers can be configured with one or more bumper or “stable touch point” portions (herein, “contact portions”) for contact with adjacent bottles or the like. Exemplary containers with such features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,926,243; 8,096,098; and 8,171,701; each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. During conventional processing and filling, such bottles generally will rub against each other or other hard surfaces, thereby wearing and marking the outer surface of the contact portions. Often, such bottles may be returned for subsequent refilling and use. After a number of iterations of this process, the bottle generally will be unusable due to the extent of aesthetic damage to the contact portions.
Various techniques have been attempted to reduce aesthetic damage to contact portions of polymeric containers, which can include incorporating additives, such as slip agents, anti-static agents, or the like, into the polymeric resin during preform injection molding stage. However, there remains a continued need for improved containers and techniques to reduce or prevent aesthetic damage due to surface contact.